When Left Alone
by Killuascreamer
Summary: What happens when Starscream is left alone on the bridge with full access to his leaders throne? Well, he enjoys himself probably a little too much! Smut. Smut. Smutty Smut Smut! SMUT! Megatron X Starscream. SMUT! Never leave me alone with my thoughts again kinda Smut! You have been warned that this is SMUT! Now a collection of One Shots! Not Safe for Work! SMUT!
1. Blurb one

**One Shot Smut Blurb**

 **Megaton X Starscream**

* * *

Stascream bounced from pede to pede. He was humming a soft tune as he worked, today was a rare day. He was in an exceptionally good mood. Nothing could ruin it. Megatron was out and he was left in charge, though, in charge meant being on the bridge but bridge meant he didn't have to deal with _ANYONE_!

Starscream finished up what he was doing at the control and walked up the stairs to the upper part of the command deck where his favorite forbidden fruit rested. Megatron's Throne. Starscream extended his talons and let it trace up the arm rest, his claws went up the side of the back as he walked around, never once lifting his fingers. Once he had gone around once he sat down, wings high with pride. He leaned back and let out a content sigh. He let each hand rest on the arm rests, claws extending out as he gripped the edges, well tried to. The points of his claws the only part that could actually reach, slag short arms. Or was it slagging tall stupid Megs? Either way it annoyed him. But he let it pass.

His wings scrapped against the back of the throne. The sensation sent a rush of pleasure up his spinal strut. It had been far to long since his wings were touched properly. Starscream's optics offlined as he purposefully scraped his wings against the metal of the throne. His head fell back and a soft moan escaped his vocalizer. He had been wrong. The day got better.

Starscream brought his right arm down the arm rest, claws digging into the large slab before it slipped off, the long talons carefully scraping over his codpiece. His frame sparked to life, fans kicked on loudly as he gave into his almost sudden arousal.

How long had it been since he gave into this desire? He had to guess it had to have been prior to Thundercracker and Skywarp's death. So. Eons.

Starscream bit his lip, refusing to think of it, he wouldn't have gotten this aroused so quickly had his body not desired for a release.

He let his claws play over top his covering before with a pop and hiss, he let it slide open, a raspy moan escaping his throat as his interface array was exposed to the cool air.

He teased his port. Carefully sliding in one of his long clawed fingers. The last time he did this his fingers weren't nearly as deadly! The thought made him laugh but the sound died as quickly as it came being replaced by a deep moan, he onlined his optics and looked down at himself, lubracant pooling under him and giving the seat a purple tint, he smirked.

It didn't take long for him to get lost in his act, body twisting and moaning as his overload refused to encroach past 90%. It was driving him mad. He dug deeper and moved his fingers faster, no longer fearful of cutting himself. He let out deep and loud moans, and then it happened. A deep voice broke though his moans and silenced his voice and stilled his movements.

"On my throne no less" Megatron purred with a dark smirk as he eyed his second in command. He approached closer, optics narrowing and hazing as the scent of the seekers fluids filled his olfactory censors.

"L-Lord Megatron!" Starscream managed out, his body refusing to move from it's twisted position as Megatron grew closer. This was bad. This was very bad! He had been so wrong. The day had just ended for him.

Megatron's large hand grabbed the back of the throne, positioned between the quivering wings, his fanged mouth coming to rest next Starscream's helm horn "Please, continue!" he purred, from this angle he could see as Starscream did. The seekers plug twitching against his hip plating, fingers almost completely gone inside the gushing port, and best of all, Megatron saw the Seeker's optic reflection against his codpiece. He couldn't help but smirk. He was so much taller then the seeker that even hunched as he was his groin was positioned just over were Starscream's legs were spread wide.

Starscream felt his helm rub into Megatron's lips as his fingers went back to moving. Even if he wanted to close up and run he couldn't, the war lord had him pinned. It was embarrassing and down right degrading doing this but what choice did he have? Megatron had already seen him, and who knows how long he had watched before speaking. Starscream moaned and rather then covering it up he reached up with his left arm and grabbed onto the large one between his wings. His claws dug into the hard armour as he tried to move it, he wanted it. No, needed it. "W-Wing!" was all he could manage between moans, optics never leaving the almost perfectly placed pelvis of his master. He moved his leg, pede resting over the heated plating, he ground his heel into it, as his fingers kept his vocals from doing anything but push out pleading moans.

Megatron growled lustfully into Starscream's audio, he let the claws guide his arm. He had torn these wings apart so many times, yet here they were, twitching not in fear, or in pain, but pleasure under his palm. He could feel the static pulse though them, he had never taken the thought to appreciate them until that moment. He let his claws dig a little at the soft metal before running his palm over the length.

The sound he got from Starscream drove him over the edge. He let out a deep growl and grabbed onto Starscream's leg, moving it away from his plating as he let it open, his large thick plug extending out "Your hand, remove it!" it was an order.

Starscream mewled in desire seeing the large plug spring from it's home and he did as he was told, his three digits slid from inside him, the silver covered in purple fluids, he looked up the best he could at Megatron. He brought the covered fingers to his lips and licked it off the length of his middle finger.

Megatron let out a roar of lust shoving Starscream more into the throne, lifting him only just enough to thrust into the small seeker, his body curled the best it could around the smaller frame as he was clamped and held tightly by the unused port. His fangs found a resting spot around one of the seekers throbbing neck cables. He felt it pulse under his fangs, his glossa extending out to lick the sensitive wires as his body thrusted all the way inside.

Starscream let out a loud and almost pain filled scream as his body fought to accommodate the massive object now wedged deep in him. He ignored all the warnings that flashed before his vision, his claws came to rest, left scratching the back of Megatron's helm and his still coated right ones gripping the large back "M-Master!" he moaned the best he could into Megatron's audio.

Megatron's engine made a loud roar as the tyrant gave into all his pent up lust of the seeker. His thrusts were powerful and unforgiving, leaving dent after dent into the Seekers aft. He watched his whole length vanish and reappear from the small moaning body. He growled possessively as his hand once more found the sharp wing. His touch was gentle, he had no intent of harming the seeker, not now.

Starscream arched and twisted under Megatron, claws leaving dents and bleeding wounds all along the large silver back, arms and a few in his chest. "M-Master! MEGATRON!" his vocalizer cracked as his moans and screams threatened to break it. "C-close!" he mangaged out, port clenching tighter around Megatron.

Megatron let a purr escape his chest, he shifted against Starscream "Then overload for me! _MY_ beautiful seeker!" he moaned out, finally claiming the quivering lips of his second-in-command.

Starscream's claws dug in one last time, anchoring himself to the larger mech as his body shook, port clenching as tight as it could as he overloaded.

Megatron let out a loud roar of pleasure as he pulled his lips away from the seekers, thrusting in one last time, pushing Starscream even deeper into the throne as he overloaded as well, his hot fluids gushing out and filling the small body.

He fell forward, arms supporting his massive frame over the seeker, he watched the seekers optics flicker before finally righting, looking up at him. "Enjoy my throne?" he chuckled.

Starscream opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was static making the mech look down, then up, then to the side, before he finally hid his face plates with his long claws.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Megatron smirked he brought a large claw under the seekers thin chin and pulled it up to look at him "Now, why don't we head back to my quarters for round two?"

Starscream's only response was to lean into the touch, giving the best nod he could.

* * *

 **Smut Blurb End**


	2. Part Duo

**Smut Blurbs (Song-Fic)**

 **When Left Alone Part duo (Human)  
** **Megatron X Starscream**

* * *

Starscream had a set of headphones on as he sang to himself, music much louder then it needed to be. Red hair pulled back by several hair accessories, making sure his needed to be cut red bangs didn't fall into his eyes as he studied. Well, tried to study.

His brains out did his own actual need to study, every night he made tried to at least get an ounce worth of studying that never did him any good. He always aced all his tests. Pushing back his papers he let the next song take his mind away from any paper work he had.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum" The beat sent a rush down his spine. He wiggled back in his chair a little, biting his lower lip to contain a moan.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now" Long fingers gripped the arms of his chair and slowly slid down to his knees as he spread his legs

"No more gas in the red, can't even get it started" His hands started to roam up his thigh, body arching along the back of his chair "Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it. All my life on my head" his hands pulled at the hem of his shirt as long fingers trailed up his chest, then cheek, gripping at his hair, pulling it free "Don't want to think about it! Feels like I'm going insane! Yeah" one arm held over his mouth while the other slid low, thumb hooking under the band of his pants, long fingers brushing over his growing erection.

"It's a thief in the night, to come and grab you" The hand over his mouth came down and grabbed his throat, tight, making him give a startled moan as the hand at his groan tighten as well. He had always been a sucker for pain. "It can creep up inside you and consume you" he undid his pants, "A disease of the mind! It can control you" he pulled out his hard erection and gave himself a sharp stroke, hand tightening a little around his throat. "It's too close for comfort"

"Throw on your break lights, we're in the city of wonder" He stroked a little faster, his moans struggling to come out do to the pressure on his throat "Ain't gonna play nice. Watch out, you might just go under" he released a little pressure off his windpipe but felt his own nails dig into the sides, "Better think twice. Your train of thought will be altered" He slowly a little on his jerking movements and wiggled himself free of his pants, allowing his legs to spread wider "So if you must falter be wise. Your mind is in Disturbia. It's like the darkness is the light" His body heated up as he went back to a quick jerk motion long fingers playing just the right away along his own shaft, it had been a long time since he had done this, "Disturbia" back arched "Am I scaring you tonight. Your mind is in Disturbia. Ain't used to what you like" his grip tighten back again making him give a straggled moan "Disturbia! Disturbia" he could feel saliva drip down his chin, eyes shut tight as he listened to the music

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum" He jerked in time with the 'bum's as he panted the best he could though his closed throat, he swallowed and let out a gasping moan

"Faded pictures on the wall, It's like they talkin' to me" Starscream arched back, putting a foot on his desk, fingers dropping from his shaft, and started to tease his quivering opening "Disconnectin' your call' Your phone don't even ring! I gotta get out. Or figure this shit out" His grip loosened just enough to let himself moan as he slipped a finger into himself, "It's too close for comfort" a shiver ran up his spine as he gripped his neck tight again

"It's a thief in the night. To come and grab you. It can creep up inside you" he pushed a second finger into himself and started to move them around, eyes quivering behind his eye lids, "And consume you! A disease of the mind! It can control you!" he let out another straggled moan before a foreign feeling grabbed him and pulled him from his chair, earbuds ripping from his head, the song still heard clearly despite the distance he was now at "I feel like a monster" Starscream lay exposed under his roommate, a red mark left on his throat from himself, hands now on either side of his head, orange eyes wide with shock.

"Your music is too loud!" Megatron licked his lips as he looked at the red head he had tossed to the ground, the very red head he was now looming over, "Though, I now have an idea what you like!" He purred, leaning down and biting Starscream's neck

"Throw on your break lights, we're in the city of wonder ain't gonna play nice" Megatron's hand replaced his teeth, pinning Starscream down by his throat "Watch out, you might just go under. Better think twice" Megatron paused if only for a moment to look down at the needy eyes looking up at him, "Your train of thought will be altered" He put a little more pressure on Starscream and smirked as the male let out a gasping moan, his body arching upward "So if you must falter be wise. Your mind is in Disturbia" Megatron slipped his free hand between Starscream's legs, teasing the opening before shoving three fingers deep inside the much smaller male "It's like the darkness is the light" His red eyes got wide with pleasure as he watched the nerdy red head under him squirm with pleasure "Disturbia" Megatron withdrew his fingers and opened his pants "Am I scaring you tonight. Your mind is in Disturbia" he pulled out his erection and licked his lips again, leaning down he whispered into Starscream's ear "Ain't used to what you like" it was in time with the song "Disturbia. Disturbia"

Megatron then lined himself up, pushing his large hard member into Starscream, hand gripping hard on the slender hip, while the other remained tight around the thin throat

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum" Megatron's thrusts were in time with the beat "Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum" Starscream pushed back with each thrust the best he could, long fingers gripping the wrist of the offending arm "Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum" Megatron couldn't get enough of the expression on Starscream's face, it was twisted so beautifully with pleasure "Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum" Starscream orange eyes struggled to stay open. Between pleasure and the pain he couldn't keep them open much longer, but he was trying to memorize Megatron's face, this was something he always wanted to remember.

"Release me from this curse I'm in" Starscream mouthed the words the best he could "I've been trying to maintain" Starscream moaned the best he could, nails digging into the large wrist "But I'm struggling, you can't go, go, go" Starscream reached out grabbing Megatron's shirt ripping it a little as he pushed himself harder against the other "I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh" Starscream's body shoot, hole tightening as he came, hot fluids covering his stomach.

"Throw on your break lights, we're in the city of wonder" Megatron groaned feeling Starscream clench around him, "Ain't gonna play nice" he thrusted a few more hard times before succumbing to his own pleasure "Watch out, you might just go under" Megatron's hand released from Starscream's throat as he slumped forward, member still deeply embedded in Starscream. "Better think twice. Your train of thought will be altered" Megatron lifted himself up and kissed the red head "So if you must falter be wise. Your mind is in Disturbia. It's like the darkness is the light" Starscream kissed back, arms shakily reaching up and going around Megatron's neck "Disturbia" Megatron pulled back from the kiss and pushed his forehead into Starscream's "Am I scaring you tonight. Your mind is in Disturbia" Megatron looked at Starscream and smirked "Ain't used to what you like" he spoke again in time with the song, earning a soft laugh from Starscream

"Disturbia! Disturbia!"

"I'm never going to be able to listen to this son the same way again, I hope you're happy!" Megatron grumbled.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now!" Starscream laughed, grabbing onto Megatron's goatee "Next time I'll have to teach you how to not bruise me though!"

"Assuming there will be a next time!" Megatron chuckled.

"Hate to tell you. Your mind is in Disturbia!" Starscream licked his lips seductively

Megatron simply gulped feeling himself blush. Yep. He had really fallen into the land of this red heads Disterbia!

* * *

 **Song: Disturbia  
** **Song Preformed by: Rihanna**


	3. When Treft Alone

**Smut Blurbs**

 **When Left Alone 3 (Beasts)**

 **MegatronXStarscream**

* * *

Sharp red fox ears folded against the matching hair, orange eyes shut tight, and fangs digging into his pillow. Heat was the worst time of year. It sucked even more when he didn't have a partner. It had been three years since his last one, and this year, yet again, he didn't even get a suitor. Damn foxes. None of them were good enough!

Starscream rolled onto his stomach to hopefully elevate some of the pain but found that it grew harder to stay still. He tossed and turned a few more times before forcing himself up. "Bath" he growled to himself.

There was a spring not far away that he could wash in and be left alone. The cool water should help, it had the year before.

Starscream slipped on his white and blue kimono and tied off the red sash, silver and blue ribbon tying off his hair.

He didn't look it but he was strong. Most creatures of the forest feared him. And those that didn't learned to quickly after their first meeting.

Starscream hurried along the green forest floor, avoiding any confrontation possible. He arrived at the spring and let out a content sigh as he let his kimono fall and he slipped into the cold water.

The cold water didn't help as much as he would have liked, it didn't take long for his body to scream at him. Orange eyes looked around him, ears high listening to sounds. Nothing, empty, he was alone.

Only then did he give into his primal urge.

His hands dipped below the surface of the water, claws teased his bare thighs, his eyes slipped shut, and head tilted back, a soft moan escaped his lips. Long fingered hands sent a burning desire though his body. His right hand grabbed his already hard member, stroking it quickly, left hand dipping low, and teasing his entrance, he kept playing with himself when a sound startled him from his actions. However, it was too late.

A silver wolf descended on him, a large clawed hand grabbing his throat "Cute little foxie in heat?" his voice was deep and rumbled with lust.

Starscream couldn't do anything under those red eyes, though he felt a rush of desire, the scent the wolf was giving off drove him even more crazy, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His hips rocked into his own hands, fingers dipping in deep, his orange eyes locked onto the wolves red ones.

The silver wolf smirked and got into the water with the fox, large arms lifting Starscream easily out of the water red eyes drinking in all the smaller beast had to offer. "Perfect!" he growled lunging forward teeth clamping around Starscream's nipple, his rough hot tongue playing with the erect pink nub.

Starscream moaned loudly back arching into the touch, body quacking with his burning heat. "M-More!" he pleaded the wolf.

Fangs pulled away from his breast, blood on the tips, the skilled tongue cleaned off the blood, and the red eyes slitted with arousal "Of course!" he deep voice spoke lustfully. The Wolves powerful body twisted the fox around and pushed the smaller males chest into the dirt as his large hands parted the perfect ass claws pinching the flesh, threatening to break it but never applying enough pressure to do just that. "Beautiful!" he growled as he brought his face closer nose filling with the scent of the foxes heat. He was under the foxes spell, whether he wanted to be or not.

His tongue lashed out licking around the base of the foxes tail, it slid lower, and before the fox could ask for more or plead for the teasing to end the hot mussel slid into his body, silver ears perked in pride as the fox gave a breath taking moan, hips rocking back to meet the tongue.

Starscream's mind was hazy, he had never been so vocal before. No dom had ever shown him such, well, dominance! It was driving him madder with desire "P-Please! Wolf! Take me! I'm yours!" he gasped out claws dragging along the dirt as he turned the best he could to face the other.

The wolf pulled away from the delicious taste of the foxes heat and licked his lips "Megatron" he spoke as he slid forward, the head of his erection pushing against Starscream's opening "My name is Megatron!" he growled in pleasure as he shoved his way into the fox.

Starscream moaned loudly. Eyes widening in surprise, he hadn't expected the wolf to be this large. With just the head alone he was filled with so much pleasure that he came. "A-Ah~ Me-Megatron~!" he moaned

Megatron chuckled claws gripping the slender hips pushing his way in deeper "Now, now! Seems I need to punish you my fox, I never told you to come!" he smirked darkly, lips coming to rest over the back of Starscream's neck "Your name" it was a demand.

Starscream felt a shiver rush up his back as he moaned out "S-Starscream!" he said feeling Megatron's fangs ghost over his spine.

"Lovely! My lovely fox, Starscream!" Megatron liked the way the name rolled off his tongue and the way it felt against his lips. The name of what was HIS! Megatron let out a possessive growl as he extended his jaw and clamped hard onto the back of Starscream's neck, his thrusts starting hard and fast. He couldn't wait to see what their offspring would look like.

Starscream moaned loudly body twisting under Megatron with white hot pleasure. Hips pushing against each of Megatron's powerful thrusts, neck remaining still as the wolf left his mark. His foot slipped along the dirt as he tried to keep himself upright, as he came again.

Megatron let out a low growl as he pulled away, the blood from the wound swirled and along the teeth marks the red turned purple and in a soft light it stopped in the symbol of his family. Sharp lines, made up the mark, the top looking almost like ears, the middle a sharp crest, narrow like eyes finished into a point, along side the point two triangles gave it a square like bottom. "Mine!" Megatron purred picking up his thrusts

Starscream was dug deeper into the dirt voice raw from moans his neck burned from the mate mark, but it sent a rush of pleasure though him at the same time. He was claimed. This wolf had come out of no were and he had willingly let the stranger mate him. The logical side of him yelled at him but his heart was pounding to hard to listen. "M-Megatron! M-Make me pregnant!" he pleaded.

"I'd love to!" Megatron licked his lips at the plea, he had dominated more then his fair share, but this was the only one he had marked and desired to bare his children, a prefect beast!

Megatron kept thrusting and filling the fox up until Starscream was surely not walking.

Starscream nuzzled into Megatron's chest the first chance he was aloud to "So, your place or mine?" he chuckled kissing Megatron's neck.

"Yours" Megatron smirked, tilting Starscream's chin up, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Sounds good!" Starscream smiled, "Lets go home then!"

"As you wish!" Megatron put the white and blue kimono around his mate, tying off his own pants before lifting Starscream with ease and let the seeker direct them home.

* * *

 **I have no idea what I'm doing any more! Lets see how many themes I can make before I repeat!**

 **Any suggestions on what you'd like to see please leave a comment or shoot me a Private Message!**

 **I will make sure to credit you as the thought creator!**

 **Please stay tuned for more odd smut blurbs as I think of them!**


End file.
